Aitran
Aitran is a 14 chapter, 55,321 word cross-over fanfiction written by C. Theron Vulpin and can be found on Equestria Daily and FIMFiction. It is a cross-over between My Little Pony and the Myst series of point-and-click adventure games; as of December 21, 2011, it is the only such cross-over on fanfiction.net, and possibly also the first to appear on FIMFiction and Equestria Daily.__TOC__ Style Aitran is written in a third-person omniscient perspective, with the main focus alternating between Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Plot "Aitran" opens with Twilight Sparkle gaining entrance to the restricted Royal Archives of Canterlot, where books deemed too valuable or dangerous for the general public are stored. Her intention is to find a spellbook or research journal of some ancient unicorn and write a paper about the possibility of reviving an abandoned school of magical theory. Instead, she finds a strange book filled with painstaking detailed descriptions of an island and bearing the signature of Star Swirl the Bearded. Twilight takes the book home for further study, only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who is looking for a place to hide from Rarity after a prank goes a little overboard. In a spirit of teasing, Rainbow steals the book from Twilight and flips through it, finding an amazingly life-like, moving picture on the back page. When she touches it, the pegasus vanished from sight and, after catching the book, Twilight sees her in the picture. After telling Spike to alert Princess Celestia to the crisis (to the dragon's confusion), Twilight touches the picture herself and disappears. The two ponies find themselves on an island in the middle of nowhere. The island has multiple buildings and other structures all across its face, but a quick survey turns up zero inhabitants. After some exploration, the pair come upon a small library and find that the majority of its books have been burned beyond recognition. The only surviving books are four journals written by Star Swirl the Bearded about other realities he had visited, and two books spell-bound to remain in the alcoves where they sit. These two books are missing pages, and after finding and restoring a page to each of them, Twilight and Rainbow discover that each book is in fact a prison containing a single pony each. Further exploration and investigation reveals that Star Swirl had hidden books linking to other worlds, or illusions as they are sometimes called, in four locations around the island. With nothing better to do, Twilight and Rainbow set out to find and open these hidden vaults in the hopes that one might contain a way for them to return home. An unexplained power surge occurs after the first hiding place, a life-size model of a rocket ship, is opened and Rainbow becomes trapped inside, forcing her to explore the book-world on her own. She finds one page for each of the prison books and then has to endure a long, frustrating search through underground tunnels to find the book that returns her to Aitran. As Twilight and Rainbow locate and explore the remaining three worlds, they begin to find evidence that neither of the ponies trapped in the prison books are trustworthy or kind. Speaking with the prisoners after returning each page reveals a story of betrayal, with Star Swirl the Bearded and two other ponies as the victims. Sequels A direct sequel to Aitran entitled Sohndar and based upon the game Riven, the Sequel to Myst has been written and is viewable on FiMFiction A third entry in the series is forthcoming. External Links *Equestria Daily post *Aitran on FIMFiction *Sohndar on FiMFiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover